


Merry Christmas Regina Mills [fanvid]

by DitchingNarnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia
Summary: A quick little Swan Queen video with a holiday twist. Set vaguely around season 2, the Charming's start to celebrate the holidays without Regina and she's on the outside looking in.Made for the 2020 Swan Queen Advent Calendar!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Merry Christmas Regina Mills [fanvid]

  


[Happy Holidays, Regina](https://vimeo.com/483257190) from [DitchingNarnia](https://vimeo.com/ditchingnarnia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
